Only for her husband
by mimijag
Summary: Jusdt a little shot to celebrate Valentine's day. Sybil had to make a special request for her husband then defend her way of life.


_Ok guys. Just a little shot for Valentine's day even if the story isn't related to it. I have some other work on its way but it won't be ready for tomorrow's special day. Hope you'll enjoy it. _

**Only for her husband**

As soon as Sybil was dressed and her daughter asleep after her second feeding of the day, she went downstairs to find Mrs. Hughes. She needed to speak to the woman about the events that occurred sooner in the morning. She chuckled while recalling her husband's reaction as he had been disturbed by one of the maid's intrusion in their room. But she also knew that things were already rather difficult for him at Downton so if she could do anything to make it easier for him, she had to try.

She saw the black figure of the woman in the hallway and called after her.

"Mrs. Hughes, may I have a word with you, please?"

Mrs. Hughes turned towards Lady Sybil's voice, surprised to see her. It wasn't unusual to see her down there to boil some water or milk on her own, but she rarely came to speak to one of them. Well, since Branson wasn't working here anymore at last.

"Lady Sybil? How can I help you?"

"Can we go to your office, please?"

Mrs. Hughes nodded and led the way to the little room that was for her personal use only.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Not really. Nothing very important anyway. It's just…"

Sybil was thinking of the best way to deliver her special request without embarrassing herself or her husband.

"Look, there isn't so many ways to say it so…The thing is that this morning, Ivy came to our room to open the curtains and…well, she kind of walked in on us in…you see…we were…"

Sybil could feel her cheeks redden under the scrutinizing gaze of Mrs. Hughes. She sighed heavily, almost dramatically. She needed to do this for Tom.

"We were making love and Tom…I mean, Mr. Branson didn't react the best way", she finished quickly.

"I see", answered simply the woman, trying to contain a smile." So, you want me to talk to Ivy?"

"No, I already asked my husband to apologize to her. He had been a little bit…rude. What I need is…I was just wondering if you just could skip us in the morning routine, starting tomorrow morning. I mean, we used to be all by ourselves in Dublin so it's no bother. We can take care of the curtains and the fire."

"I'm not sure your parents would be happy about this new arrangement."

"That's why I'm asking you directly. They don't have to be aware of…this arrangement. You see, Tom is already struggling with the life at Downton so if we just could allow him some more privacy and make it easier for him. He's not used to such attention. It would be for sure some relief for him…and for me too."

Mrs. Hughes smiled and patted Sybil's arm.

"I'll give my orders. Discreetly. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes", said Sybil with a sigh of relief." It means a lot for us".

"I understand perfectly. Newlyweds need their privacy."

Sybil cleared her throat.

"We're not exactly newlyweds, Mrs. Hughes but yes, we need our privacy. With my parents studying each of our movements, our room is the only place where we can really be ourselves."

"I'll do my best to keep the maids away. "

"Thank you. I need to go now. Eirin will probably wake in a few moments."

"May I add something, Milady?"

"Go on", answered Sybil, quite curious about what the woman had to say.

"I'm glad to see you and Mr. Branson so happy together. It's quite refreshing to see so much love between two people."

A big smiled appeared on Sybil's face.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I have to say that we are really happy together. And we indeed love each other very much."

"Something you can hardly keep for yourselves as much as it is evidence."

Sybil smiled again then nodded to the woman.

"Thank you for everything. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day milady. Send my regards to your husband."

Sybil chuckled then left the room leaving Mrs. Hughes alone with a smile of her own. These two lovers were really a bubble of fresh air in this big house despite what Mr. Carson could say.

**In the library, in the afternoon**

All the family was gathered for the afternoon tea. Even the Dowager countess was there. They were all chatting animatedly when Ivy brought the tea. It was usually Carson's task but it was his free afternoon and no one else was available at this moment.

Tom tensed a little bit at the view of the young woman. He promised his wife to apologize for this morning but he hadn't got had the chance yet. He knew that taking his frustration out on the young woman hadn't been the right way to deal with things but it had been too much at the time. So when she leaned to serve him, he took his chance to make things right.

"I'm sorry for this morning, Ivy. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please, accept my apologies," he breathed quickly to her.

Ivy's cheeks reddened and she politely nodded to him, silently accepting his apologies. But it was without counting on the old countess' shrewdness. She raised an eyebrow and asked:

"What are all these whispers about, Tom? What are you apologizing for to the poor girl? Please, share with us. I'm sure everyone here would be more than happy to know."

Tom almost choked on his tea. Weren't old people supposed to be deaf or something? And among all the people in the room, why was the Dowager countess the only one to notice? And she wasn't even sitting near him!

"It's nothing, really", he muttered, feeling suddenly hot.

"Oh, come on. You're both bright red, it just can't be nothing", she insisted.

Tom glanced to Ivy who had her head low.

"There just had been a misunderstanding this morning. That's all."

"What kind?"

"_Dear God, can't the woman drop the all thing?"_ thought Tom.

"Really, grand mama, it wasn't a big deal", answered finally Sybil, trying to help Tom.

"Well, it seems like a big deal, my dear, since Tom feels like apologizing to a maid."

Sybil sighed heavily as Tom shook his head with despair. How are they going to survive this without any scrap? His situation with his in-laws was already tensed and he wasn't sure that the morning events will ever get him any gratitude. He came back to reality when he felt Sybil's hand slip in his and squeezed slightly. He looked at her and when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew they were in trouble. His lovely wife was up to something.

"Since you all seemed to be interested in our private life, know that this morning, poor Ivy came in our room and find us making love. See", she added while looking directly at her grandmother," nothing big. Just a normal thing."

"Sybil! "Gasped Cora while Robert was looking anywhere than at his daughter.

The young woman looked defiantly at each members of her family while Tom was mortified. Maybe that would have calmed them down and that they'll leave them alone now. Her family wasn't exactly "the liberal kind" and talking about such a thing in public was rather bold.

"Oh please, you asked", she said to her grandmother who looked all indignant at her behavior. "And I must say that we are all far to be innocent people here in this area, aren't we?"

"Sybil", warned softly Tom despite the fact that he was now rather enjoying the situation.

Watching his in-laws being embarrassed by their youngest daughter was rather jubilant.

"Sybil, a Lady can't talk this way", said Mary.

"Oh, come on. We all know that we weren't brought to this world by the Immaculate Conception, weren't we? So where's the big deal? And yes, I can say it again: this morning Tom and I were making love and enjoying ourselves when Ivy came in."

"Vulgarity…"

"I'm sorry if you think such things are vulgarity. I prefer to see it as normality. And I count to do it over and over again because, that's the way to gave you grand kids, isn't it?"

There were gasps and hiccups in the room and Tom cleared his throat.

"Honey, speaking of children, I think I heard Eirin cry. I should go see what's going on", said Tom wanting now to escape the room before it gets worse.

Sybil smiled then get up, his hand still in hers.

"I'll come with you."

She then turned to her family who was watching them still stunned.

"Oh, and if we aren't coming back straight away it's probably that me and my debauched husband are otherwise busy. Now, please, excuse us."

She left the room with Tom in silence, letting the Crawley the liberty to discuss what just happened. They probably thought that Tom had turned her into a slut but she could care less. She was a happy woman in love and they shouldn't have to insist. Well, it was principally her grandmother's fault but it had been rather nice to speak like that anyway. She should have let Tom alone. And they could think whatever they wanted because, from now, she knew that she'll have for herself and only herself her handsome husband in their room.

The end


End file.
